Occasionally, vehicle owners may experience a problem with their vehicles and when they do the owners can seek help from a service technician who specializes in resolving those problems. As part of diagnosing the cause of a problem, the technician may access a database that links identifiable problems with their likely solutions. For example, the technician may obtain a diagnostic trouble code (DTC) from the vehicle, provide the observed DTC to the database, and receive one or more possible solutions to problems represented by the DTC that include additional DTCs from the past along with text-based representations of vehicle problems and the best practice repairs. However, sometimes the DTC generated by the vehicle can be remedied by solutions other than those associated with the DTC. In that case, the technician may not fully solve the underlying problem resulting in additional visits to the technician before the problem is solved. It would be helpful to augment the DTC-solution correlation of the database with statistical analysis of past text input, solutions provided, and outcomes of the solutions to recursively modify the solutions provided to technicians.